


this is how it feels to fall

by beccasaur



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccasaur/pseuds/beccasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky swears she <i>likes</i> making him chase after her.</p><p>The sad thing is, he'll do it every time. Maybe he likes chasing, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how it feels to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lolitaahaze](http://lolitaahaze.tumblr.com) on Tumblr who requested a high school AU for #BuckyNat Week. The original post is [here](http://tyrelled.tumblr.com/post/79899918071/i-think-i-just-cried-a-little-when-i-saw-that-youre).

  
_Will you go to the prom with me?_

_Check one:_  
☐ _Yes_  
☐ _I'm an idiot_

_-N x_

\---

He means to catch up with her as soon as the bell rings, but by the time he's drawn his attention away from that kiss in her handwriting and gathered his books, she's gone. He doesn't know how it's possible, when he spent most of the class staring at the back of her head, wanting to twist his fingers in her curls, remembering how her hair looked when it was fanned out over his pillow, but she's like a snake, she moves so fast. Or a ninja. She's kind of like a ninja. He's pretty sure she could kick his ass like one too, if she wanted.

Bucky swears she _likes_ making him chase after her.

The sad thing is, he'll do it every time. Maybe he likes chasing, too.

It's hard for them to find time to be together, outside of school; neither of them has a real family, and foster homes are always going to have strict rules about the opposite sex. But they find a way, even if it involves him sneaking in through her window in the middle of the night. He doesn't care if he gets caught; she's worth it, because their time together is special.

 _She_ is special.

Here, though, they can be together. Nobody's going to stop them, and he knows exactly where she'll be – it's a chase in name only, because she wants to be found almost as much as he wants to find her.

Still, he must admit that he doesn't expect to find her outside when it's raining, but he's never quite been able to predict her. He likes that.

“I like the rain,” she says when she hears him approach, lifting her umbrella so that he can duck underneath it. She doesn't even look around, and yet she still knows it's him. Like he said before: ninja. “How it sounds. And smells.”

He laughs, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing her cheek. “Such a girl,” he teases, hearing her huff with laughter.

“And that's bad?” She turns in his arms to face him, and he can't help cupping the back of her head, tangling his fingers in slightly damp curls. He was daydreaming about doing that for all of class, after all. “Did you get my note?”

Her face is innocent, as if there's any doubt on the matter. As if she didn't watch it get passed back to him, giving him a sly smile over her shoulder as he opened it. As if she doesn't know that it's currently sitting in his pocket, carefully folded.

He could say yes right now. They both know that he's going to take her to the prom, after all. He could insist on knowing the colour of her dress—not that he's thought about matching corsages, or anything. Just like he's not thought about getting a hotel room, or Steve a date so that he doesn't feel bad that all his attention is on Natasha. Not at all. That would be ridiculous.

However, giving in right away would be too easy. They both enjoy this game.

“I thought the guy was meant to ask the girl,” he says instead, and Natasha rolls her eyes in response.

“It's a stupid rule. And you were taking too long.”

That's probably true. He was just...trying to figure out a romantic way to ask her. She deserves that kind of swept-off-her-feet romance, he thinks. But this is good too. When it comes down to it, this is probably more _them._

He figures it's probably better not to try and explain himself, however, and leans down to kiss her instead. But she laughs, putting her finger over his lips, shaking her head.

She looks so happy; he wants to make it last forever.

“No, James. Not until I have a date for the prom,” she says, although she can't resist pressing a (far too chaste) kiss to his lips before heading back to the building, calling back to him, “I expect a reply in biology!”

He doesn't even realise she's taken the umbrella with her until she's disappeared from view. He guesses he better find a pen.

\---

_Will you go to the prom with me?_

_Check one:_  
☑ _Yes_  
☑ _I'm an idiot_

_- ~~N x~~ J_  



End file.
